The Key
by SammyLuvsEverything
Summary: Klaus has finally found the key to taking back his city New Orleans. Its Marcel's daughter Clarabelle who is in diguise is Forks Washington as Isabella Swan. But something unexpected happens when they meet. Their souls bond making them soul mates. What's going to happen to these lovebirds. Will Marcel let his little precious sweet little girl mate with Klaus
1. Chapter 1

Marcel POV  
>Somethings wrong! Something's very wrong! I could tell but I don't know what it is. Ring. My phone rang. I picked it up.<p>

"Daddy" the person or my daughter said. Wait! She's been crying. I could here it in her voice, it sounds hoarse like she hasn't been drinking water in days.

"Baby what's wrong?" "What happened?" "Are you okay?" I rushed out. No. Somebody hurt my baby girl. Somebody gonna be in a world of hurt. No one huts me little Belle and gets away with it.I know something wrong she wouldn't call unless somethings wrong. You're probably wondering who I'm talking about and who is this person calling me daddy. Well it's my daughter Clarabelle and she's my little 's my life. She's also very powerful since she's a vampire/werewolf/witch hybrid. You're probaly wondering how that's possible but she was born a vampire and later we found out she inherited her powers from her she was bitten by a wolf but instead of dying she turned into a werewolf. We think it's because of her witch powers.

Anyway she wanted a vacation so I gave her one.I didn't want her to go because well... she's a danger magnet. She begged me to go and I just couldn't say no I mean she's my little girl, I would give her the back to the problem and my little girl.

"I'm fine daddy. Can you just come get me? I wanna come home?" Bella said. She's not fine. You could here it in her voice. But I don't get why she's not telling me. She tells me everything.

"Sure baby I'll be there by tomorrow I just need to take care of some things first. Love you bye" i told her./p

"Bye daddy love you" I heard her say.

Gosh I need to go talk to Klaus. Right now he's the only I can trust right now./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus POV

Who the f*ck is knocking at my door at 6:00 o'clock in the morning. I stomped to the door fuming at who was interrupting my much needed sleep. I swing the door open and a shocked to see Marcel standing on the other side of the door.

I have no idea why he is here and I don't plan or care on finding out.

'' What do you want, Marcelus?'' I asked him

"I need to talk to you can I come in" He said ignoring the way I just talked to him. I notice there was nothing deceiving about his voice. Why was he here and what would he need to talk to me about.

"Alright come in" I said. He looked surprised. I have a feeling that he was expecting me to say no and he would have to fight his way in.

He sped in and took a seat on the couch in the living room. I took a seat opposite of him. We sat there in silence until he decided it was finally time to speak up.

"I need to leave for a while and I need you to look after the vampires and witches in the quarter I have to go pick someone up" He said. Wow looks like this visit will be good after all but he's hiding something I can hear it in his voice and he's holding off information just like I taught him. Oh well I'll find out eventually

"Who are you going to pick up" I said. This seems suspicious whoever he's going to pick up must be so important he leaves me ME to take care of the water.

"Someone important" he said. I could tell he didn't want me to find out he was keeping it short and simple just like a taught him.

"Who" I said pressing more on who this mysterious person was.

He looked like he was having a mental debate with himself on whether to tell me or not. After a while he looked at me.

"I wont tell you exactly who it is but I will tell you she's a girl and she's my everything" He said. I could see the love and adoration shining in his eyes. I wonder who this girl is that's got Marcel all lovey dovey.

"Well I accept" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Thank you-" he said as he got up and sped to the door and opened it, he hesitated " and Klaus please don't cause any trouble for or in the people and the french quarter". Then he sped out.

Well this was going to be fun...


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus POV

"Marcel is coming back today with his mystery girl. Oohh there he is. I see his car coming in the drive way. I sped up to his car and knocked on the window. He put his hand on the handle signaling he was going was to come out of the car. I stepped out of the way and he sped out.

"Hello Marcel" I greet him

"Hello Klaus" he greets me back. He sped to the other side of the car and opened the door and when he did the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen stepped out of the car.

She had beautiful dark brown medium length that cascaded down her back and ended in ringlets. But when you look closely at her hair in the sun you could see some red highlights in it. She had beautiful chocolate doe brown eyes that I could get lost in forever. She has a heart shaped face and deliciously red pouty lips that were begging to be kissed. She was the perfect image of an angel.

"Once our eyes met everything changed. Nothing else mattered but her, she was my gravity, my soul. I knew right then and there I would do anything for her. I knew I had imprinted on her.

She walked up to me like she was hypnotized. She was so close to me I reached out and put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. When I was done she reached her hand up to my face and started stroking my cheek. I couldn't help it, I leaned into her hand. It felt so good I didn't want her to ever stop.

"I'm Clarabelle" she said. Her voice sounded like bells.

"I'm Niklaus" I told her. She look up at me with her innocent doe eyes. She looked so beautiful I just wanted to kiss her.

"You imprinted on me" she stated.

"Yeah I did" I said to her. It was weird I was scared she would reject me.I mean with all the things I've done I wouldn't be surprised.

She surprised me by laying her head on my chest.

" Good I'm glad because I imprinted on you too" she said. My heart swelled with happiness and I felt so relieved. She felt so right in my arms. I wanted to hold her forever but it didn't last long because she was ripped away from me by... Marcel.

I felt so empty without her here in my arms. Belle looked empty too, she was struggling against Marcel's grip on her.

"Please Marcel, give her back please, I need her" I begged him to give her back to me. He seemed shocked by my begging but it seemed like he didn't care because he sped of with Belle, my little Belle. No she's gone. It can't be.

I walked home looking like a lost soul but guess I am because my Bella, my soul is gone.

Marcel POV

What did Klaus do to my precious little Belle to make her think he imprinted on her . We came up to the house. I carried her inside to the living room and set her down on the couch. She looked empty, like a lost soul.

"Belle" I called out to her. She looked at me, she looked so heartbroken.

"Why daddy? Why did you take me away from him?"she asked me. Her voice cracked at the end. I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Belle baby he's evil. I didn't want you to get hurt" I told her trying to convince her it was for her own good.

Belle looked at me angry. Wow I've seen her angry but never at me.

""My imprint is not ev- AHH" her scream stopped her from finishing her sentence.

Wait a minute if they imprinted on each other then they cant be far apart from each other. Oh no! I grabbed Belle bridal style and ran to Klaus house. If I'm right being together again will get rid of their pain.

I sure hope so .


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in the Mikaelson Mansion

Elijah POV

What is wrong with Klaus? He's screaming his head off and he looked to be in a lot of pain

I might not be a big fan of Klaus but he is still my brother. Through his screaming I could hear the doorbell ringing. I sped to go get it and was surprised to see it was Marcel. He was carrying a beautiful girl who looked to be in a lot of pain.

" I need to see Klaus" he said. After saying Klaus's name the girl whimpered. It looked like her pain was getting a little better. I could also hear Klaus screams die down.

" I'm sorry he can't come to the door right now he is busy." I told him But he still didn't leave he just stood there.

" I'ts urgent and i think I know how to make him fell better." he said cutting me off from telling him to leave. Wait he can help Klaus!

" Cone in" I say inviting him knowing this could be dangerous and he could be lying but right now Klaus needs help.

He sped in with the girl who was now awake and looking around. He took her to the living room to where Klaus was. He set her down and then I noticed that Klaus was awake.

" Klaus" the girl said softly. I wonder how she knows him.

" Belle" Klaus say in a tone I have never heard him use before. It was really weird. His tone was soft and loving not his usual cold and cocky.

Belle ran into Klaus's arms and hugged him burying her face into his chest while Klaus held her as if he was afraid she would disappear at any moment. I've never seen Klaus this loving and nice. He's never acted this way to anyone, not mother, not father not me, Rebekah Finn or Kol not even the girl who was carrying his child. I wonder what made this Belle so different. I was snapped out of my thinking be Haley asking the question we have all been dying to ask. And be everyone I mean Haley, the witches and I.

"Who is she" Haley asked. I could tell she was really confused.

Klaus looked at Belle with a loving, adoring look on his face.

" This is Clarabelle my imprint. She imprinted on me and I on her" he said lovingly his eyes staying on Belle.

"And the minute the words hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah POV

The minute he said that all hell broke loose. Two thins happened.

1. Haley ripped belle away from Klaus and 2. Klaus was brought down to his knees by the witches.

" What did you do to her to make her think you were her imprint and she was yours" Haley said venomously at him. Klaus started to growl at her.

" Mine don't touch her she's mine" Klaus all but growled out. Bella started to struggle. After a while she finally got free . I felt a sudden burst of protection and felt as if I needed to protect her.

" Don't he's not in his right mind" Hailey told her. Not in his right mind when is he ever in his right mind. Bella just totally ignored Hailey and just kept walking to Klaus. When she reached him she reached her hand up and started stroking his cheek. I closed my eyes thinking Klaus would lash out at her but I was surprised when I heard something that sounded like a cat like purr. I opened my eyes to see Clarabelle stroking Klaus Klaus cheek whispering sweet nothings into his ear. I heard words under the line of "Klaus baby". " Come back to me Klaus"' " Baby calm down you might hurt yourself or anyone else" and many more. Klaus purring seemed to get louder and louder but I could tell he was getting calmer

Eventually he was back from his rage and he looked at us.

""Never touch her again" he growled. Bella put a hand on his chest and he visibly leaned into it. Well I learned to valuable thing today. 1. Never touch Belle without Klaus permission and 2. Klaus does have feelings.

Maybe imprinting on Bella could bring out more of these emotions and actually change him for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus POV

The next day I woke up with Belle in my arms. She looked so beautiful sleeping in my arms, I just wanted to keep her there forever. I think love her already, she's my life and I just can't let her go. As I got into my thoughts I didn't notice my Belle wake up from her sleep. As she woke I just looked at her in complete love and adoration.

" Klaus baby your still here" my Belle said she sounded confused but relieved at the same time./p  
>" Of course I'm still here love why would I leave you" I questioned her. I looked at her waiting for an answer.<p>

" Why don't we eat first then I promise I will explain" She looked at me with pleading eyes. The look in her eyes promised she would explain later and I just couldn't deny her anything. I would give her the world if she wanted me to.

" Of course love whatever you want" I told her lovingly. We got out of bed and I took this time to admire her body. She was in a nightgown that looked beautiful on her. It showed of her boobs, ass and curves and I just enjoyed the view.

She caught me ogling her and followed my line of eyesight back to her body. She looked down blushing and I have to say that just added to her beauty.

We got dressed after staring at each other for a while and went downstairs. I took her hand and led her downstairs into the kitchen where Marcel and Elijah were sitting there talking. They turned to look at us as we sat down.

I sat Bella on my lap as I sat down on the chair. Bella snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I was in heaven at that moment.

"Belle so do you want to explain things about us" Marcel asked her. He looked at her protectively with love and adoration shining in his eyes. I was about to growl at him but my lovely Belle sensing this started stroking my cheek calming me down instantly.

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Sure I'll explain" she told him. She turned around and looked at me "Klaus baby can we please go into the living room" she asked me. She is just so beautiful.

" Of course we can love" I told her . She hoped off my lap and took my hand as I got off the chair and lead me to the living room with Marcel and Elijah following us.

We all went to sit on different places. I sat with my precious Belle on the long couch with her on my lap and Marcel and Elijah sat on different side of the couch across from us.

" Klaus baby I have something to tell you about Marcel and I's relationship" she said hesitantly. I could tell she was scared. Wait could they have been dating before she came here? Does she want him back? All these questions were racing through my head.

"I started panicking thinking that maybe Belle will leave me to be with Marcel. My sweet Belle sensing my panic and doubts.

" No Klaus baby its not like that and I would never leave you I love you" she said. She loves me! The biggest most genuine smile I ever had made its way onto my face.

" I love you to Belle" I said. I cupped her face and kissed her on the mouth and she responded back instantly. It was the best thing I ever experience in my life .A cough interrupted us from our kiss.

" Right back to the topic at hand. Klaus baby please just let the information sink in and please don't push me away" she told me pleadingly.

" Baby I will never ever push you away. You are and always will be the best thing that has ever happened to me" I reassured her and after I was finished I looked at her relieved expression and kissed her forehead.

"Klaus, Elijah I know this may seem impossible but Marcel is my father" she told us. And after that I was just so surprised. I looked at Marcel and then at my Belle. Wow was all I could think.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus POV

" Wait how is this possible" I asked astonished at the revelation. This is impossible vampires cannot reproduce.

" I know that's what I thought too, until I had Belle and then I realize that Vampire male and females can not reproduce but that didn't mean that a vampire male and human female couldn't" Marcel said looking at Belle " Then I met Belle's mother Klarabella and it was love at first sight. We had intercourse and then 7 months later Belle was born" Marcel looked a little sad when talking about Belle's mother and I guessed he was still mourning her death.

" I am a vampire/werewolf/witch hybrid." My Belle said and I looked as her astonished for what I think was the third time this morning. Wow she is a hybrid too and she is more powerful than me.

" How is that possible." asked Elijah " I thought Klaus was the only hybrid alive.

" Well you were wrong. Let me explain. I was born about 1,000 years ago(just imagine that Marcel was born and turned earlier and is older than he is supposed to be) to Marcel Gerard and Klarabella Knight. Because my father was a vampire the pregnancy was 2 months shorter than a normal one. My mom died in childbirth and I have missed her ever since. We always knew I was half vampire but what me and daddy didn't know was that mom was a witch and I inherited her powers making me the half vampire and half witch. My witch powers started to show when i was about 11 turning 12. That day I saw daddy being attacked and then I started screaming and next thing I knew the vampire was on fire being burned to ashes and daddy was on the ground trying to catch his breath from fighting the vampire of and looking from the vampire ashes then at me in astonishment. After that we looked around mom's house which we were currently living in and found the grimoure she had left for me. It explained all her powers and my powers and it had some really powerful spell. In the letter she said this grimoure and its spells was implanted in my mind I just had to learn how to use my powers and learn the spells to refresh my memory and then the rest would be history. I eventually learned to use the grimoure, its spells and my powers but that took a while because of the enormous amount of power I had and still have the only difference is that I now have better control over them. A few years later about 10 or 11 when I was 21 but at the time I looked like 19 years old about to turn 20 I was bitten by a werewolf. When I told daddy he was shocked and surprised but most of all devastated that he was going to loose me but a couple days later we were surprised to see that I hadn't died and was still alive. We drew a conclusion that I didn't die because of my witch powers. Then a few days later on the night of the full moon I had my first wolf transformation making me now what I am today, a vampire/werewolf/witch hybrid. I eventually learned to control all my powers because when I became a werewolf my emotion became more intense and my power increased ten fold. After traveling a while with daddy I decided I wanted to take a vacation and told daddy I wanted time to myself. I went to Florida and compelled two adults named Charlie and Renee to pretend to be my parents only to find out they were vampires. I apologized and told them about my situation and they surprisingly agreed. I then became Isabella Marie Swan and Charlie and Renee became my parents. Later they got divorced and after a while Renee found this human baseball player named Phil who she fell in love with. I felt guilty so I told her I would go live with Charlie in a small town called Forks, Washington while she travelled the world with Phil. When I got to Forks at school I saw a coven of cold ones actually playing the role of humans. They were the Cullen Coven and they fed off animals. Their names were Edward the mind reader, Alice the physic, Jasper the empath, Rosalie the beautiful goddess, Emmett the hulk and Carlisle and Esme the parents. Me playing the human found out about their secret and "fell in love" with Edward. On my fake birthday they had a party for me and Edward's brother Jasper attacked me because I got a cut but I don't blame him I mean he feels emotions and blood lust is an emotion so to not only feel his blood lust but six other people's that is something I can't blame him for that. But anyways back tot he topic at hand after that he broke up with me stating it was too dangerous for me to be with him and that he would condemn me to a life with no soul. I was left in the woods alone unprotected. Then i called daddy, told him I wanted to come home, came here, met you guys and now here we are" Bella said.

"Wow you've been through a lot. Your so strong and I love you for that" In told her then kissed her fully on the lips.

" I think we'll just go" Marcel said and Elijah nodded his head in agreement. They left us alone and Bella cuddled to me. I turned on the TV and we watched romantic movies. We started falling asleep but not before whispering to each other

" I love you"

And then I had the best dream of my life where I had 5 kids and I was happily married to Belle.

Authors Note: Imagine Bella in the picture is blond and that klaus is not crying


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah POV

I was sitting in my room with Marcel discussing the relationship of Bella and Klaus.

" She's changing him" I told Marcel. " I haven't seen him this happy and carefree in a very long time" I added and it was true Klaus hasn't been this happy with someone in a very long time. He never let anyone in not even his family.

" Yes I know. and I noticed he is very protective and possessive of her. It might not be visible to some but my eyes are trained to see these things" he said and now thinking about it I have realized this.

" I pity the poor soul who ever does anything to Belle" He added and I agreed with him. I could just imagine Klaus going crazy because someone harmed his Belle.

" Well good night Elijah I am sleepy I must go to bed" Marcel said as he yawned. I was pretty tired myself after all this happened today.

" Good night Marcel" I replied. He sped out of the house and I just watched and after a few minutes of just starring at where he had been I sped to my bed and went to sleep thinking the of the unusual behavior Klaus was displaying today. I think Belle could really be good for him. I went to bed with a smile on my face at the thought.

The Next Morning

Still Elijah POV

I walked downstairs and saw Belle and Klaus acting all lovey dovey. It was nice to see that Klaus could still act like this. After what happened to him all those years ago I never thought he would ever be happy again and I am glad someone proved me wrong.

" Good morning Elijah" Belle greeted me " I made some breakfast a little too much so please take as much as you want"

I looked at all the food around me and took 2 plates worth. What! I was hungry and she said take as much as I want. I sat down and started eating. Oh my god the minute that food entered my mouth I was in heaven.

" Belle this is heaven in food form" I complimented her. She looked down and I could see she was blushing. As I said this Marcel came down. The whole day Marcel and I observed Bella and Klaus and saw for the first time Klaus smiling and laughing the whole day.

And for once life was good and their was no drama.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus POV

I was siting in the living room with Belle in my arms, snuggling up to me as we watch a movie. We were about 30 minutes into the movie. Elijah and Marcel were out so we had the house to ourselves. I looked down at my Belle and saw that she was looking up at me with those beautiful doe brown eyes of hers.

" Baby what's wrong?" I asked her.

" Nothing its just your so handsome and you can have anyone you want yet you choose me" she answers saddened. I growled. How could she think she wasn't good enough, she is way more beautiful than all theses girl over here. I put my finger under he chin and forced her to look at me

" Baby listen the girl over here have nothing on you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and no one can change that" I told her. She looks at me with disbelief in her eyes. How can this beautiful creature in front of me is so insecure.

I cupped her cheek and pulled her face toward me. I pulled her into the most heated kiss I could muster and it went on like this for about 5 minutes. I finally pulled away and let her breath not like she needed to.

" Listen here love, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. Nothing in this world can ever compare to your beauty and you will never be any less beautiful then you are right now. never doubt yourself or your beauty because I promise you that all these thoughts of you thinking that you are not beautiful are not true" I told her everything that came to my mind " I love you so much and nothing or no one can ever change that"

" But what about all the other vampires you must have dated. They must have been beautiful to attract you attention. What if one day you finally realize that you can do so much better than me and decide to go back to one of them" she said to me. I started to caress her cheek.

" Baby, my ex can never compare to you. My love for you is infinite and will never die out. I love you to the stars, moon, heaven and all the other galaxies and back" I confessed to her

" You promise?'' she asked me like an adorable little child

" I promise love, I promise"


End file.
